The Tale of Darkai
by RSBCS
Summary: The Nightmare Pokemon. That's how humans regard this being of darkness. But is Darkrai really some malefic bringer of horror, or is there some kind of burden he carries? Find out in this first part of a series of stories featuring specific legendary Pokemon, all leading up to a major battle and a race against destruction. I do not own Pokemon. Owners: Game Freak and Nintendo.
1. Ch 1: Embodiment

**Here is my first posting here. This is part of a series me and a couple of friends have been writing. Hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

 **Pokemon is the property of Game Freak and Nintendo, not me. All rights to respective owners.**

 _Chapter 1_

On a far away mountain side, far from any villages or cities, there floated a Pokemon who was darkness embodied. Darkrai looked out from New Moon Mountain, remembering his reason for being. His purpose was to clash with the Lunar Pokemon Cresselia, as she was his opposite in every way. Where he would sow discord, she brought peace. When he tormented people with nightmares, she would ease their pain with pleasant dreams.  
The only bad part for Darkrai was that the people hated him for being. Everywhere he went, people would chase him off or beat him down. No matter who it was, adult, child, or Pokemon, Darkrai was shunned every which way he went. But Darkrai refused to fight back, for he knew it would only make things worse. In fact, the only being to show him any kind of compassion was Cresselia. Each time he was chased away, Cresselia would find him and bring him comfort. Darkrai felt like he owed Cresselia his life.

That one afternoon, Darkrai was remembering one of these times. The other day, Cressalia was helping Darkrai to heal from his injuries from the towns angry mob.  
"Why do they hate you Darkrai?" Cresselia said as she finished applying the last bandage, "I see no malice in you."  
"It... doesn't matter to them." Darkrai groaned, "They only see the bad I do to them. It's best not to fight them over it."  
"But it is not right. You belong in this world Darkrai. You complete the world, by being the darkness embodied."  
"It is a curse Cresselia. A curse."  
"Rest now. Save your strength."  
Cresselia floated to the cliff side, gazing at the setting sun. Her job was fast approaching.  
"I must go somewhere very far this time, Darkrai." She told him, "I am needed by some humans."  
"Then go." Darkrai grumbled, "I shall remain here until you return. As I always must."  
"Darkrai, please don't be like this. There will come a day where everyone shall see the real you. I know it. So don't give up hope. For me." Darkrai could feel his head getting hot. he made sure not to show his blushing face to Cressalia. it was not like him. Taking her leave, Cresselia flew off as the night began.

Back to the present day, Darkrai continued to scan for Cresselia's return. It wasn't like her to be gone this long. Something had to be up. But Darkrai had sworn to remain on new Moon Mountain until her return, so he would remain.  
Darkrai was about to head inside his cave, when he heard heavy panting coming from far off. Without a glance backward, he spotted a Pidgey carrying a Kecleon. Once the two made it to the cliff side, Pidgey plopped onto the ground out of exhaustion.  
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't send you away for trespassing." Darkrai threatened.  
"Please, great Darkrai, we only wish to bring a message." Kecleon bowed, "About Mistress Cresselia."  
"What message?" Darkrai growled, suddenly intrigued.  
"Please, oh dark one." Pidgey honored, "Mistress Cresselia is in danger! She has been captured!"  
"Captured! How?!"  
"It is tragic." Kecleon interjected, "Mistress Cresselia was spreading Lunar Wings to townsfolk, when some evil scientists suddenly captured her. We were nearby when it happened. And she told us to find Darkrai at New Moon Mountain."  
"At first we were not sure we should come." Pidgey continued, "We all know of your terrifying power, oh dark one. But Cressalia pleaded us to find you. She begged with her very being milord. The Lunar Mistress needs you!"  
"Please, great Darkrai, save Mistress Cresselia!" Darkrai didn't know what to say. He was shocked that humans would capture Cresselia.  
But even so, he knew the threat had to be real. "Show me the way." Darkrai ordered. picking up Kecleon, Pidgey flew off as Darkrai followed.  
"Hang on Cresselia." he thought, "I will find you!"

 **Well, there we go. Just something to get started, eh? The next chapter will be posted soon. This was written way back in the start of me being in fanfiction, so please bear with me. These will get better as the story evolves. For now, stay tuned.**


	2. Infiltration

**And here's chapter 2. Whelp, almost got this story transferred. But before we get into it, can I be allowed to address something?**

 **First, I get that I have some errors in grammar and whatnot. But really, who doesn't? Even though I have written this long, that doesn't mean I am immune to those. So please don't try to fix that. If you wish to critique, critique on story material, not writing style.**

 **Sorry to vent like that. I mean no disrespect to anyone out there who is just trying to help me get better.**

 **Once again, I do not own Pokemon. That is the property of Game Freak and Nintendo. Enjoy the second part!**

Nestled in a canyon side, far in the outlands, lay a hidden research facility. Inside, the wailing of Cresselia could be heard far and wide, a cry of anguish and pain.  
"Quiet that beast!" The lead scientist barked as he came into the lab Cresselia was contained in.  
"We're trying sir, we're trying." One of the other scientists told him, "This Pokemon just won't stop. And shocking it only makes it cry even louder."  
"Blasted ingrate! When I say to do something, I want it done! Now shut it up!" Urgently, the other scientists went to work to silence Cresselia's crying. But try as they might, Cresselia refused to remain silent.  
"Well, this is a mess." the lead scientist grumbled while his associates worked, "We need to research how Cressalia's power is able to keep Darkrai's nightmares at bay. Normally, Darkrai has the advantage by type, yet Cresselia always prevails. Why?"  
"Sir, our radar has detected another Pokemon coming for the base." A security guard came in to inform, "It's Darkrai."  
"Perfect." the scientist grinned wickedly, "Initiate base defenses once Darkrai attempts to enter the base. And if possible, capture it alive."  
"Yes sir!" And the guard left.  
And as he continued to observe the wailing Cresselia, the scientist mumbled, "It won't be long before all my questions are answered. And Darkrai shall help me accomplish that. Isn't that right, Cresselia?"

Outside on a nearby cliff, Darkrai observed the human outpost acutely. It was very well-defended for a random base. But Darkrai knew they didn't want anyone to break in or out, especially where Cresselia was involved. He needed a way in.  
Then, Darkrai spotted a vehicle heading for the base. Without a sound, Darkrai melded into its shadow to hide. When the truck approached the gate, Darkrai switched shadows and proceeded under one of the guards. The pattern continued until Darkrai made inside the base.  
He quickly found the security tower towards the center of the facility. Only two humans and their Growlithe were present. But the instant he was inside, the Growlithe sensed his presence and growled in his direction.  
"What is it boy?" One of the guards inquired, "What do you smell?" To answer his question, Darkrai seeped up from the ground like a phantom. The guards instantly became terrified. But before they could sound the alarm, Darkrai used Dark Void to send them and their Pokemon to sleep.  
"Fitting." Darkrai muttered, "Your kind of humans do get lazy behind here. Sleep well." Darkrai could have taken it a step further with his nightmares. But he held back, he had to keep his presence invisible while he searched for Cresselia. Checking the monitors, Darkrai instantly found where they were keeping her. Room M2. Melding back into the shadows, Darkrai glided towards his destination.

Sneaking about was an easy task for the Nightmare Pokemon. Darkrai made sure to stay in someones shadow whenever he would be in danger of being spotted. A couple of times, Pokemon security teams would sense his presence, and he would have to use Dark Void on them to keep everything hush hush. but again, he kept his nightmare powers from surfacing in their dreams. He may dislike them, but Cresselia was his utmost priority.  
Just as he rounded a corner to find room M2, a Shadow Ball exploded above his head and forced him out of shadow jumping. Shaking off the attack, he saw a guard with an Absol protecting the doorway.  
"Nice try freak show." The guard taunted, "But you won't get past us."  
"Stand aside human." Darkrai warned, "I don't want to fight you."  
"Really? And I'm supposed to fall for that? Please. Take him Crescent."  
Immediately, the Absol Crescent charged at Darkrai, pushing him into another room. Darkrai tried to fight back, but being attacked while in Shadow form took a toll on his body. Darkrai wasn't in the best shape to fight.  
"Absol enough!" Darkrai pleaded, "We don't need to battle each other. I have only come to release Cressalia."  
"I know the reason you are here Darkrai." Crescent replied, "But I cannot ignore what my master's commands. Believe me, I don not want this anymore than you do."  
"Then why do you?"  
"Because my master is in danger as well. The man who leads this place... He does horrible things to those who do not follow his orders. He strives to gain answers, no matter the cost. Many of my brethren have perished by his hand. And if I do not fight you, I will also face that fate. Forgive me for this."  
"Then forgive me my friend." Darkrai grieved as he launched a Dark Void. Absol was not quick enough to detect the attack, and fell into the dark grasp of sleep. "At least this way, you and your master will be spared." Then Darkrai melded back into the shadows and proceeded to the room, putting the guard into a sleep along the way as well.

Finally reaching his destination, Darkrai was shocked to find Cresselia lying weak and scarred on the floor of her cage. She had burn marks from the electric shocks used on her, and she shivered unnaturally from the excess electricity. It was horrifying, even for Darkrai.  
"Cresselia!" Darkrai called out.  
"Darkrai?" Cresselia moaned weakly, "No, don't come closer. It is... a trap." But it was too late. In that instant, an electric cage began to shock Darkrai. The power was too intense for even him to endure, and he passed out almost instantly.  
Strolling up to the unconscious Pokemon, the head scientist chuckled, "Well look who showed up after all. You may think you're the hero, but you can never be a hero. All you are is darkness embodied." With a snap of his fingers, Machoke began to pull Darkrai away. To where, Cresselia never found out.  
"Darkrai, why must you suffer?" she cried, "Somebody, please... Save him."

To be continued...

 **Almost there. And things just got nutso. But, that's enough out of me.**

 **Don't forget to review and follow. Adios amigos.**


	3. Win Out

**Yep. At long last, we reach the final chapter of the first story of the series. Pretty nuts where this one goes, what with... wait a minute! I'm not gonna say what yet! You gotta read it to find out what I'm talking about. And trust me, it gets nuts. And if you think this chapter is nuts, well, let's just say it's only a start.**

 **Again, I do not own Pokemon. That is the property of Game Freak and Nintendo. Also, the image isn't mine, but a friend of mine from deviantart: CallingToTheNight. And I can't thank the enough for aiding me in this series.**

 **Enjoy.**

Darkrai groaned as he awoke. his vision was blurred, and his head felt as heavy as lead. As he rose, his vision finally cleared up enough to see that he was in some kind of glass cage, the same kind Cresselia was trapped in.  
"Cresselia!" he perked up. Immediately, Darkrai began bashing against his imprisonment, but the cage shocked him whenever he made contact with it.  
"You will never escape that way." came a voice, "And don't try using one of your attacks to break free. That cage was made to contain any Pokemon attacks."  
"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Darkrai demanded, "Don't you dare hide in the shadows like a coward!"  
"A coward, me?! Preposterous!" a scientist spoke as he strode up to the shadow Pokemon, "I am not one who lurks in the shadows like a wraith." The scientist had dark blue hair that covered everywhere on his head but the top. He had on a white lab coat over brown slacks and a black and red shirt.  
"My name is Professor Pine." he introduced, "And now I shall have what is rightfully mine."

In the other containment cell, Cresselia laid on the ground, crying in anguish at Darkrai's predicament. Why hadn't she warned him sooner? Why hadn't she stopped Darkrai before he was captured? These thoughts repeated in her head in a constant reel, pressing more grief into her chest that she was almost suffocating from it.  
"This is not right." Cresselia cried, "Darkrai has never meant any harm to anyone. Why don't the humans see it? I've tried many times to show them Darkrai's good side, but they simply refuse to listen." Just then, a soft padding entered the room. And Cressalia looked up to see Crescent, the Absol Darkrai fought earlier, approaching.  
"Tell me, mistress, about the true nature of Darkrai." he requested.

Back in Darkrai's cell, the scientist was using various shocks and probes to analyze Darkrai and his power.  
"You will pay for what you have done to me." Pine growled, "Even if it means your life."  
"It no longer matters." Darkrai responded, "I have brought too much pain to you humans. i deserve whatever you deem as necessary to punish me."  
"You sicken me Darkrai. Your 'noble' attitude may have won over Cresselia, but not me. I know you have a malefic nature. Now bring it out."  
"I will not. I shall never stoop so low. Fighting back would only bring more pain. I shall not bring anymore harm to anyone."  
"Blast you Darkrai! This is why I lured you here with Cresselia. Now, I can take what you hold most precious away. Just as you took what I loved from me."  
Darkrai was confused. he had never claimed to have done such a terrible deed. The only thing he is guilty of were the nightmares he had wrought whenever he passed. he was no murderer, not even a thief. So what had he taken from Pine.  
"I do not understand. What have I done to you?" Darkrai questioned as he endured more shocks.

"Darkrai and I both represent the phases of the moon." Cresselia began to explain to Crescent, "While I represent the light of the full moon, Darkrai represented the dark of the New Moon. With it, Darkrai was given the power to warp dreams, creating nightmares for humans and Pokemon alike. I was tasked with giving them my Lunar wings to battle the nightmares."  
"I see." Crescent pondered, "Go on."

"I was a boy when I last remember seeing you." Professor Pine told Darkrai, "After we drove you out of town, we were hit with the nightmares. Like a pandemic, it spread. Neither parent, child, or Pokemon was spared. Even I succumbed to your horrific powers."

"The townsfolk then pleaded that a savior come, healing them of their nightmares that Darkrai had wrought. So I came, and touched all those trapped in a wakeless nightmare. With it, I left a Lunar wing in the elders care so that they may keep the dark power at bay. Then I went to tend to Darkrai's injuries."

"After my grandfather received the Lunar Wing from Cresselia, I felt such a strong desire to find grandfather told me where she normally went to rest, so I decided to follow. i anted to personally thank her for saving us. But even more so, I had to tell her the feelings I had in my heart for her. When I reached the cliff she normally resided at, i almost rushed at once to express my love for her. It was then that I saw you there, and Cresselia was tending to you and caring for you."

"The boy from the village surprised me, surprised us both. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand, and his face told me everything I needed to know."  
"What did he want?" Crescent inquired.  
"At first, I thought it was a gift of thanks." Cresselia answered, "But then I realized the truth."

"My feelings for Cresselia were smashed. Shattered in that one instant." Pine concluded, "So from then on, I decided that I would make Cresselia have no one else to turn to. And I would do so by eliminating the one she loved: YOU!"

"How could a human love a Pokemon?" Crescent questioned, clearly in disbelief at such a tale.  
"To be honest, I was in as much surprise as you are when I found out the truth." Cresselia replied, "And when I discovered that my captor was the very same boy from long ago, I knew that Darkrai was immediately in danger."

"What will eliminating me gain for you?" Darkrai groaned through another series of shocks, "Cresselia could never love you doing this. You would be a murderer, a heartless monster."  
"It won't matter!" Pine roared, "She only had feelings for you! She loved you more than she loved me. But I will make her love me, one way or another. But first, you must be out of the way." He increased the shock intensity by ten, causing Darkrai to wail out in pain. A wail that could be heard from around the world.

"Darkrai!" Cresselia bolted up, "I must save him!"  
"How?" Crescent challenged, "You are trapped in here, and your cell is guarded."  
"I will escape, no matter what happens to me. As long as I can save Darkrai, that's all that matters." Crescent pondered all that he was told, and seemed to have reached a decision. In an instant, he used his Razor Wind attack to shatter Cresselia's cage.  
"Go to him! Save Darkrai!" Cresselia didn't have time to argue. She immediately flew out into the corridor, and raced to find Darkrai's cell.

As Darkrai continued to endure the intense pain of Professor Pine's shocking treatment, the professor analyzed the data given on his graphs.  
"I see." he spoke in realization, "You're power to create nightmares is involuntary. You seep out your dark power against your own will, yet you keep fighting against it much of the time. But something is amiss. This power is in conflict with something else. But what?" He never got his answer, as the door burst in with a determined Cresselia flying in. Cresselia called upon a beam of rainbow energy, and launched it at Darkrai's cage. the glass froze, and then shattered. Darkrai dropped to the ground, nearly depleted of energy from the shocks.  
Darkrai! Are you alright?!" Cresselia asked.  
Groaning, Darkrai grunted, "I.. think so... But... what about... you?"  
"I'm okay Darkrai. I'm just glad you're okay." The she nuzzled her head under Darkrai's chin as a sign of affection, causing Darkrai to blush beet red.

"Cresselia... why?" Pine stood, aghast.  
"Pine, or rather Professor," Cresselia acknowledged, "You should know by now the truth. I love Darkrai. Not because of who he is outside, but who he is inside. Because in his heart, Darkrai is kind and gentle, and caring. He cares too much for the people he hurts, and feels a pain mightier than anything we have known. I love Darkrai far more than I can forever say."  
"But he is your mortal enemy." Pine refuted, "You were born to hate each other."  
"No, Professor. We were born simply because we were. With it, we can choose our own destinies. And I have chosen mine. You must understand this, or you can never move forward from the pain of the past."  
"ENOUGH! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE!" Pine cried out, "If I can't have you, then I guess I'll just have to destroy you along with this... this... FREAK!" Pine pulled a switch, and two Tesla coils mounted on the walls began to spark. Once they were charged up, Electric arcs beamed down towards the two Pokemon.  
In that instant, Darkrai shoved Cresselia out of the way, and was hit with over one million volts of electricity.  
"DARKRAI!" Cresselia screamed. Pine just laughed maniacally at the predicament. but his vile joy was cut short when two Razor Wind slashes destroyed the conducting coils. Professor Pine looked up after the explosion cleared, to find a very ticked off Absol growling at him, horn charged for another Razor Wind if the need arose.

"DARKRAI!" Cresselia called out as she rushed to Darkrai's side, "Please Darkrai, be alright. You must be alright." But Darkrai's eye remained closed. his body limp. "Don't do this to me Darkrai. You have to be alright. If you don't... my life won't have any meaning anymore. Please Darkrai!" AS Cresselia's tears poured out like waterfalls, many of the other lab staff rushed in and found the scene as it was. Many bowed heir heads in solemn respect, and the Pokemon followed suit. As Cresselia's tears continued to drop, a light formed around her and Darkrai's forms, as they began to change shape. They looked... human. Cresselia with a gold and blue dress, long-golden hair, and her rings surrounding her new form. Darkrai had a black jacket, his face slightly pale. His white hair covering one eye, and trailing behind him tied in a ponytail. And a red scarf tied around his neck.  
The human Cresselia looked into Darkrai's face, and whispered, "I love you." And she kissed Darkrai fully on the lips. It was a majestic sight for the party watching. And many felt like they had wronged Darkrai simply because of his power. And now it was too late.

But then, Darkrai's eyelid fluttered all of a sudden. As Cresselia pulled away, she saw him opening his eye.  
The blue iris found Cresselia's majestic face above his, and he spoke, "I... love you too." Elated, Cresselia hugged Darkrai close to her, letting one last tear fall. The whole room erupted into a cheer, for the Darkness Pokemon was alive. Professor Pine, however, was in disbelief. Then, the human Cresselia and human Darkrai gazed into each others eyes, and shared one more kiss. As they did, their forms began to revert back to their Pokemon forms.

After that, much had changed. Nearby villages changed their attitudes toward Darkrai, and made efforts to reconcile for mistreating him so badly. Professor Pine was thrown in prison on a sentence of illegal experimentation on Pokemon. As for Darkrai and Cressalia, they traveled together now. Darkrai being Cresselia's most famous protector, and Cresselia spreading light and joy to everyone they met. But the tale doesn't end there.

A month after the conflict, Darkrai gazed over the cliff side, looking out towards the sunrise. There was something he needed to do, but it was something he needed to do alone.  
"Your mind's made up?" Crescent asked.  
"I have to understand myself before I can master my power." Darkrai told him, "As long as darkness lives within me, I must find a way to conquer its hold over me."  
"Will you be gone long?" Kecleon wondered.  
"What about mistress Cresselia?" Pidgey chirped. Darkrai looked back to see Cresselia's sleeping figure, nestled inside the cave they made into their home together. The other night had taken a toll on her, so her energy was nearly used up. Darkrai knew she needed the rest.  
"I will return to New Moon Mountain when I have found what I seek." he responded, "until then, watch over her." And Darkrai flew off into the horizon. And so ends one journey of the Pokemon who remains to be known as darkness embodied.

To be continued...

 **See what I mean? Nutso, right? Well, you'll probably see Professor Pine again. And you'll definitely see Cresselia and Darkrai again, because their story isn't quite finished yet. There's more to come on that front. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review.**

 **Cresselia and Darkrai will be back in:**

 **Cresselia's Pilgrimage**


End file.
